The Halloween Murder
by L. N. Ross
Summary: When the gang goes to investigate a supposedly haunted house that was the site to a gruesome murder many years ago on Halloween, the last thing they expect to do is run into real ghost. However, with Alex (OC) Shaggy's 16 year old adopted brother tagging along with them due to Shaggy's parents being away on a business trip this certainly is no ordinary mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone Lucas534 here! I was on this site a few months back and have been since December 2012, however, I took a break and my account has remained inactive until now. I was on Wattpad for a while but now I am not as I find Wattpad isn't as good for writers as . So here I am I am back with a brand-new Scooby Doo story that I hope you all enjoy. **

"Remind me why I am having to come with you and your mystery solving team again?" I asked, walking along beside my brother.

"Because mom and pops are away on business and I am in charge of you, we had this discussion this morning, Alex." Shaggy responded, continuing to walk.

I sighed, I hated living with the Rogers, I loved my brother, but I did not get along with his parents and they certainly didn't get along with me. I got along wit Shaggy though and we were as close as brothers could be.

"Fine... But don't expect me to be happy about this."

Before Shaggy could have answered me back, we arrived at Fred Jones' house. Fred Jones was apart of Mystery Inc which was the mystery solving team my brother was apart of. It consisted of himself, Scooby-Doo his pet talking dog, Daphne Blake who was also Fred's long-term girlfriend and Velma Dinkley the girl who never had her nose out of a book. When we arrived, Shaggy went straight into the house and I was about to follow when I noticed the Mystery Machine. The old girl had been about for more than a few years and she was probably bout the same age as I was. The old gal and I had a good relationship I liked to have felt. I stood outside of her and put my hand on the side door.

"Hey there, old gal. How's it going?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

I don't know wat it was about the old gal, but Mystery Inc couldn't be Mystery Inc without the Mystery Machine. The Mystery Machine was a van that looked like it had jumped right out of the 1970s I mean it had flower power painted all over it. I stood there for moment before heading into the house to meet up with my brother and the gang. They were already discussing their latest case, I went in and sat down beside my brother quietly. The gang and me had met a few times when my brother had to take me along on their mysteries due to his parents being away on business trips which they did a lot. They both worked in different companies and the two companies required them to go out on business a lot to different states or countries.

"So, your telling me that the previous owners said this house was haunted by a real ghost?" Velma asked.

"That's right, Velma. The previous owners said a lot of weird stuff went on within the house. Doors opening and closing by themselves, curtains moving on their own, hearing footsteps during the night and appliances switching themselves on without warning." Fred responded.

"And they never got to the bottom of it?" Daphne asked.

"Apparently not, things got so bad the previous owners up and left and nobody has lived in the house since and the house has become quite spooky."

"S-Spooky? I am out already me and Scoob like don't do spooky."

I laughed a bit at my brothers usual scaredness, him and Scooby were both scared of everything even their own shadows would scare them half of the time, so it did not surprise me that they did not want to go to this supposedly haunted house.

"What if the place really is haunted?" I asked.

"Ghosts aren't real, Alex." Velma stated.

"They might be, we don't know that for sure."

Velma just sighed and I ignored her.

"So, what do we do now, do we go to the house?" I asked changing subject.

"First I think we should do some research into the house that way we will know exactly what we are dealing with." Fred stated

I nodded in agreement, Shaggy and Scooby still didn't look so sure but once Daphne gave them a box of Scooby Snacks both were more than happy to help. I ended up sitting myself on my laptop researching the house, I didn't believe ghosts weren't real and I think the couple were telling the truth about the house. I just had this feeling the people were telling the truth and that there was something in the house. I looked online at some articles about the house, but it all proved to be useless until I came across one that dated back to Halloween of 1970. I slowly read the article and was shocked.

_**HALLOWEEN MURDER!**_

_**A family of three were murdered inside their house last night on the night of Halloween. Police still don't have any leads or suspects on who did it, but they think it may have been a matter of mistaken identity. Police they found three bodies within the house of the mother, father and 16-year-old son. The father was beaten to death, the mother was hanged, and the boy had been decapitated, his body was not found but his head was. Police searched the house and there was no sign of the boy's body. Police have urged anyone with any details about the family to come forward or if anyone saw anything that night to contact the police right away.**_

I sat in show and couldn't believe what I had just read a whole family murdered on Halloween, I was trying to think who would do such a thing. I looked at an article that was written a few days after the one I had read.

_**No Leads on Smith Family Case**_

_**The police have gathered no leads on the family that was murdered on Halloween however, after speaking to some neighbours the police found out the family was the smith family. Owen Smith was the Smiths son, Carisa Smith was Owen's mother and wife to Carl Smith who was Owen's father and Carisa's husband. The neighbours said the Smiths kept to themselves and there was no one they could think of that would wish them any harm. Owen's body still hasn't been found and there has been no leads on the case. The police dogs picked up the smell of blood, but it was that of the victims, no murder weapon was left at the scene and the police are truly baffled by these murders. **_

I grabbed the laptop and went over to where Daphne was sitting with Fred and Shaggy was sitting with Velma and Scooby.

"Guys, I think you all should check this out." I stated, showing them both articles.

"Jeepers, a whole family murdered in the house on Halloween?! Who would do such a thing?!" Daphne asked, clearly as shocked as I was when first read the article only a few moments ago.

"I don't know but we have to find out, this could be the reason for all the hauntings within the house." I responded.

"Alex, there is no such things as ghosts. This is probably someone trying to use the story to scare people away from the house for one reason for another."

"Well gang, there is only one way to find out. I think its time we visited this so-called murder house."

Little did the gang know how wrong they were about ghosts NOT being real…

**AN: Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone Lucas534 here! Welcome to chapter two, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1 of his story! Thank you to thequeenxofhearts for her review I really appreciate it especially from someone I am such a big fan of on here and within this archive! Anyways, here is chapter two and please R&R people! **

I sat in the back of the Mystery Machine with my brother who was sharing the box of Scooby Snacks with Scooby, I looked out the window and remained quiet. I was thinking about the house and what it would look like when we got there, I couldn't say was scared as I wasn't, I was excited and nervous at the same time. However, I knew I had to be careful as I knew whatever was in the house meant business and did not want people there. I sighed as I thought about the Smiths son, Owen. He was my age when he died, I didn't think anyone deserved to be killed at my age especially not someone like him. They showed his picture in one of the other articles I had looked at and he seemed like a nice boy. I don't know why anyone would want him or his family dead, little did I know that all my thinking had took me right to the house. We had arrived, Shaggy got out and I got out behind him, gazing at the house.

"Well, it certainly looks haunted." I commented catching Velma roll her eyes to which I ignored.

"Well, I am sure we will find out soon enough if it really is or not." Fred stated as he walked towards the house with the others in tow.

I stood for a moment looking at the house, I looked up towards the two upstairs windows and I was sure I seen the curtains moved as if something or someone backed away from it when they saw me. Was someone there or was it just my imagination? Were they scared of me? I had to find out what was going on, I walked up the porch steps and quickly caught up with Shaggy and the others as I walked up the door creaked open, I looked at my brother who looked at me. I sighed and went inside showing no fear. Once inside I looked around, it looked like your average creepy old haunted house, it was dark spooky, and it was cold. I knew something was off as soon as I stepped into the house.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We spilt up and investigate." Fred replied. "You, Shaggy and Scooby take upstairs, me and the girls will check downstairs. See what we can find."

I nodded in agreement and set off upstairs with my brother and Scooby, apart from nearly fallen through the rotten staircase, there was nothing interesting at the top of the stairs.

"Shaggy you and Scooby investigate the rooms on the right and I will do the rooms of the left." I stated walking towards the first room on the left-hand side. I opened the door and went in to what I guessed used to be the main bedroom. I looked around and couldn't really find anything until I fund an old chest in one of the cupboards. I blew the dust off it while coughing a bit. I opened the chest and suddenly found some old photos of the Smiths.

I looked through them one by one and took a couple, thinking they might come in handy later-on. I put the chest back where it belonged and got up off the floor. I suddenly become apparent to me that the room had become ice cold and I could see my own breath, I didn't feel safe anymore and I darted for the door. I ran as fast as I could for the door, and it slammed behind me as I just got out of the room in the nick of time. I panted and my heart raced not really understanding what just happened, but I knew whatever was in that room did NOT want to be bothered again so I decided to go into the next one. Unfortunately, the next two rooms were a bathroom and the other was locked. I explored the bathroom a bit but found nothing of interest and I couldn't find the key to the other room, so I went to find my brother and Scooby.

I found them as they came out of the last room on the right-hand side.

"Find anything handy?" I asked.

"Nothing like really, there was nothing in these rooms but like dusty old furniture and white cloths covering them. How about you like did you find anything?" Shaggy asked.

I showed him the pictures I had found in the chest.

"That was all I found, nothing more. They were in a chest full of them but other than that I got nothing."

"Like maybe Fred and the girls have had better luck."

I nodded in agreement and petted Scooby's head.

"Come on let's head downstairs and find out."

Shaggy went downstairs with Scooby to find the girls and Fred and I was about to follow when I suddenly heard something unlocking and open. That's when I realised the door on the left-hand side was now open. I looked downstairs and back to the door and slowly walked towards it. I heard something as I got closer and I peeked my head around the door. I noticed nothing at first and then noticed someone or something rummaging through a drawer. I creeped into the room, ready to pull out whatever it was that was in the drawer. That was until the door slammed shut and locked behind me. I yelped suddenly and that's when I saw what was in the drawer come flying out. It was…a head, just a head nothing else. It looked at me and I looked at it, it then looked behind me and looked alarmed.

"Get down!" It instructed me.

I didn't need to be told twice, I got down and I crawled over to the desk, hiding under it. That's when I saw a male ghost launch itself at the head, the head dodged it and threw itself right into the ghost at a powerful force. I stayed hidden as the ghosts fought and eventually the male ghost disappeared as the head fell to the ground landing just a few steps in front of me. The door unlocked and opened by itself. Taking that as my cue that it was safe to move, I took the picture out of my pocket and looked at it and then at the head immediately recognising him. It was Owen! Owen Smith!

"O-Owen?" I asked, crawling over to the head which rolled over so it was the right way up and blinked at me.

"I am Alex, nice to meet you Owen."

"Nice to meet you too, Alex."

"I am with the team that's downstairs."

"You mean the two girls, ascot man, hippie and the dog?"

"Yeah and watch it. That hippie is my big brother."

Owen just looked at me and I picked him up as I got up.

"Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?" I asked.

"I would but I am not too sure myself. I don't have any memories. Apart from my name." Owen replied.

"Then why were you rummaging through a drawer?"

"Oh that? I do that for fun. As for that ghost that tried to attack you, he does that to everyone that comes here."

"You mean your not the one behind all the mishaps in here?"

"Do I look like I could cause any trouble to you? I have no arms or legs…"

I laughed a bit and Owen smiled, I turned around and that's when I suddenly came faced to face with a very shocked gang…

**AN: Alex has a bit of explaining to do and I hope you guys like Owen. Please R&R**


End file.
